


Snow

by kawaiigami



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017-2018 [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigami/pseuds/kawaiigami
Summary: Yuuri considers how snow has been different in each place he's lived.





	Snow

Before living in different places around the world, Yuuri hadn’t realized how different snow could seem depending on where you were. 

Snow in Hasetsu was a treasure. It happened so rarely and melted so quickly that children ran out to enjoy it while they could and grownups tried not to mind the mess it caused and extra care needed while driving. 

Snow in Detroit came with cold and staying power he wasn’t quite used to. There was less laughing and more grumbling as it turned to slush under his boots and made sidewalks and hallways dangerously slick. 

Snow in St. Petersberg was almost like another resident of the city. It arrived in November and didn’t really leave until March, keeping them company during the darkest days. Even if some of the inconveniences of snow in Detroit were there, the way it reflected light from the lamps and what little sunlight they got was always welcome. 

There was laughter, too, as he Viktor walked Makkachin while holding hands, throwing snowballs for her to chase, and Yuuri started to enjoy snow once again.


End file.
